mopeiofandomcom-20200223-history
Web
The is a very unique type of terrain that can only be spawned by two animals (Giant Spider and Blackwidow Spider). Technical Note: Words in parenthesis and italics apply to the Blackwidow, not the Giant Spider. E.g. Giant Spider (Blackwidow Spider) The Web disappears after 7 minutes or when an animal touches it (only when an animal touches it). When being created, the Web slowly grows in size before shrinking but becoming more transparent (you can charge up the web for a bit before releasing it, which increases its distance and size. It will start off a bit transparent, too). When made and ready, only edible prey gets webbed, non-edible prey can shove the webs around a little but can't move through it (all animals above Deer tier). When placed down, the Spiders as well as the Giant Scorpion can move through them, ignoring all terrain (only the creator of the web can move through it). The webs also do not catch AI animals. Only for the Blackwidow Spider, the Web spawns a Desert food or Meat (medium or large-sized) or weakened prey. This is to attract other animal into jumping into your web, before reeling them in. Appearance The Web has 9 outer lines stretching beyond the main part of the web, with each connected by 2-3 small strands. In the center all of the main strands are formed together and give the appearance of a web. Strategy The basic application for Webs is to catch prey. You can hide Webs in bushes to make catching prey easy, or you can hire an Eagle to catch prey, and throw them into your web. However, the two Spiders also have different usages for their webs, too. As a Giant Spider, the ability to ignore terrain with the Web is vital. You can create bridges across the Rivers to have an easy escape route, you can create a bridge to the ocean, or if you want to risk it, you can try to create a Lava bridge. If you do decide to create a Lava bridge, patience is key. The Fire from the Volcano will make you drop your web a LOT. However, if you do successfully create a Lava bridge, it will be your necessity. You can easily get Watermelons without burning to much, and you have a vital defense against most predators. VERY IMPORTANT: If there is a Black Dragon on the server, only make a Lava bridge if it doesn't attack. If it does attack, do something else. The Blackwidow Spider has different applications for when you should use the Web. You can try to throw your web into the ocean and catch fish. This might take a while, but if you catch a fish, they are almost certainly dead from the increased Water drain in the Desert. You can also just hide under a rock and wait for prey to fall for the bait, but either works. Note that your Web isn't useful for catching terrain, unlike the Giant Spider, so don't try that. Category:Terrain